loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Story
The story of LOOΠΔ and the unveiling mysteries of the LOOΠΔVERSE. The story of LOOΠΔ can be found in the descriptions of their YouTube videos and also occassionally in the descriptions of teaser images on Instagram and Twitter. Prior to LOOΠΔ 1/3's Sonatine release, story descriptions were not available for members HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin and ViVi, leaving the beginning of the LOOΠΔVERSE ambiguous. LOOΠΔ 1/3 & Evil LOOΠΔ is a K-pop group building its own view of the world. Six members of LOOΠΔ, HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, and JinSoul, have been introduced, and the unit of LOOΠΔ 1/3, composed of HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi has been announced to the public so far. LOOΠΔ 1/3 has released Love&Live. Filled with sense of youthful love, ‘Love&Live’ was an album to express their palpitating emotions in the boundaries of contemporary K-pop girl group music of 2017. A month later, LOOΠΔ 1/3 releases Love&Evil, a inverted version of the album Love&Live. As suggested by the word ‘Evil’, which is reversely-spelled word from ‘Live’, Love&Evil, which was planned beforehand during production, is filled with pain and worries in the process of love, in the opposite characteristics of the prior record. “Is love something sweet? Or is it something cruel?” It might be a question too difficult for young girls to answer yet. The title track ‘Sonatine (알 수 없는 비밀)’ takes the encounters of love away towards the adolescence of the girls. While ‘Love&Live (지금, 좋아해)’ was a typical K-pop girl group track with lovely emotions, ‘Sonatine (알 수 없는 비밀)’ mesmerizes the audience with mystical melodies unexpected for a K-pop girl group. The intro track ‘Love & Evil’ produced by SWEETCH materializes a girl who is lost alone in a dark forest. With the piano played in Accelerando, the girl runs away deeper into the forest. Four girls then gather to sing a ‘Sonatine’ to cast an arcane spell of love. The album continues with a newly released track, ‘Rain 51db (비의 목소리 51db)’ which is an homage to the first generation K-pop girl groups, S.E.S and Fin.K.L. It also shows their love towards themselves, trying to revitalize the sentiments of the golden era. Like ViVi’s previous attempt in ‘Everyday I Love You’, LOOΠΔ 1/3 time-travels back to the 90’s, with the question of “what if LOOΠΔ was created in the 90’s?”. They then raise their innocent and pure voices up as if ‘Rain 51db’ is the original soundtrack to an animation film with a storytelling, singing that they have “dreams that they do not wake up from.” HeeJin meets HyunJin, who goes to the same school in the same grade. HaSeul is a warm friend who is like a mother to YeoJin. ViVi, an android who can’t speak Korean very well introduces JinSoul in Hong Kong. Each member’s character is pronounced vividly. Is story of love that 1/3 girls tell ‘Love&Live’ or ‘Love&Evil’? A new member will be announced in May to build up a new view of the world. The girls of May, June, and July will be of another unit. The girls who are lost in the forest have gathered here. Can they save YeoJin? LOOΠΔ Lip While HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, and ViVi have released their solo singles each month to build up the true form as LOOΠΔ, 'Love & Live' and 'Love & Evil' were the first real steps towards the 'Loonaverse', the alternate universe LOOΠΔ lives in. It isn't just a series of releases every month to make a group in a year, but it is a story told by music introduced to the world, one after another, to expand the Loonaverse. As previously announced, the girl of May has arrived. Kim Lip is a 19 year old girl who starts to draw a new circle, different from the one drawn by the previous members. While we traveled around the world going to places such as France, Japan, Iceland, England, Taiwan, New Zealand, Hong Kong, and Busan to witness the LOOΠΔ episodes according to locations, the new circle will evolve around three different colors. Kim Lip, representing the color red, will gather two other girls to add to the palette of the circle. Kim Lip is a fresh start for LOOΠΔ's expansion of their universe. A new unit will be formed along with the girl of June and the girl of July to present a whole new color, different from LOOΠΔ 1/3. The new unit and LOOΠΔ 1/3 will co-exist and unify in Loonaverse, and when other members scattered around the world unite to create a bigger circle as a whole, the construction of the moon LOOΠΔ has been dreaming about will be complete. Can JinSoul, rescued from a basement in Hong Kong by the wishes of the fans, meet with the rest of the LOOΠΔ? Will YeoJin find her way towards the other members without wandering off somewhere else? Who will Kim Lip meet to complete her circle of colors? With the introduction of Kim Lip, LOOΠΔ eclipses. LOOΠΔ JinSoul LOOΠΔ is a k-pop group building its own unique universe. The story of LOOΠΔ started with its first girl, HeeJin. Then HyunJin, a close friend and a schoolmate of HeeJin, joined LOOΠΔ. HaSeul, who always seems to cause rain wherever she goes, and the youngest member YeoJin, who hops around everywhere like a noisy frog joined along. An android from Hong Kong, ViVi was introduced to complete LOOΠΔ's first milestone, LOOΠΔ 1/3. As they pass through the endless forest created with 'Love&Live' and 'Love&Evil', LOOΠΔ's universe kept on expanding. Each girl meets another girl like building 'blocks' stacking, and the encounters of each girl creates new synergies to bear 'berries'. The structure built by these young innocent girls eclipsed with Kim Lip's appearance to show a different side of what they had built. Now, the introduction of a new girl draws a even bigger circle now. JinSoul is the girl of this month. JinSoul had caught the eyes of the fans first with ViVi's help during their encounter in Hong Kong. She finally joins LOOΠΔ with her new single, 'Singing in the Rain'. Now with its progress just over half way, the universe of LOOΠΔ strengthens more and more to show its real potential. Kim Lip, JinSoul, and the next girl to come will form a new unit to add colors very different from what LOOΠΔ 1/3 has brought. As it was mentioned in LOOΠΔ TV, about 50 trainees are training hard under the name of 'LOOΠΔTIOΠ' as candidates for the last four slots in the third unit of LOOΠΔ, which will expand the universe with its whole new spectrum once again. LOOΠΔ Choerry LOOΠΔ is a k-pop girl group building its own universe. Each member of the group is introduced with a single of her own. The universe of LOOΠΔ is expanded by combination of the new member with previously introduced members. After the announcement of a new unit with Kim Lip eclipsing, LOOΠΔ’s colors deepened with JinSoul singing in the rain. The circle gets completed now with the introduction of Choerry. The music video was shot in Jeju Island to capture the visual attraction of the summer. HaSeul, the leader of LOOΠΔ 1/3 and YeoJin, the youngest member of LOOΠΔ joined forces to help out in the process. The surprise combination of Kim Lip and JinSoul during the beat break lets the audiences to take a little peek at the new unit for the fans to look forward to. Busting through from the release of HeeJin’s ‘ViViD’ up to Choerry’s ‘Love Cherry Motion’ without a break, LOOΠΔ will spend the month of August to rest. Kim Lip’s color red, JinSoul’s color blue, and Choerry’s color purple will combine for a new unit’s album to be released in September. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE Reveal Teaser Three moons. Three colors. Three eyes. 'ODD EYE CIRCLE' is the second unit of LOOΠΔ, composed of Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry. While the first unit LOOΠΔ 1/3 released ‘Love&Live’ and ‘Love&Evil’ to talk about the co-existence of sweetness and cruelty in first love, the three girls of ODD EYE CIRCLE (from. LOOΠΔ) talk about how you shouldn’t wait for love to happen passively, but should take the initiative to make it happen yourself. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix&Match The girls' stories get deeper and deeper. The story that began with HeeJin's 'ViViD' created a group named '3', composed of HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul. Yeojin added '/' while ViVi added '1' to complete LOOΠΔ 1/3. Kim Lip with 'Eclipse', JinSoul with Singing in the Rain', and Choerry with 'Love Cherry Motion' gathered to create a new group, 'ODD EYE CIRCLE' to start a new story. Plenty of imageries and metaphors are in LOOΠΔ's music, lyrics, albums, and music videos for fans search for like puzzle pieces to complete. For instance, the word 'ODD' in ODD EYE CIRCLE is used as its original definition, but is also an image of three moons together. ODD EYE CIRCLE's musical story told by three odd girls have just started. Having started with the idea of solos gathering to make a unit, and units gathering to create a whole world, LOOΠΔ can finally show its big picture via the introduction of ODD EYE CIRCLE. The girls will continue working as solos, units, and as a whole. LOOΠΔ concert, which is being prepared, will be the stage for twelve solo artists, three teams, and one whole complete group in a splendid set-up for everyone to be amused. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE Max&Match LOOΠΔ started with the system where each member of the group has an own character as a solo artist, who will gather up to form a unit, which will also bond to become one whole team. The story of the development is built within the organic relationship among any members or units. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE consists of three extraordinary girls to complete three moons (ODD). Max&Match, a repackage album following the release of Mix&Match, is an expression of the will to surpass the limits of ODD EYE CIRCLE once again. Expanding its universe with the units from LOOΠΔ 1/3 to LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOOΠΔ only has four more members to go to complete the zodiac signs. LOOΠΔ Yves Moving on through LOOΠΔ 1/3 and LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOOΠΔ has taken roots into its unique Loonaverse. Each member gathered to form a unit which became not just a collaboration, but a complete group with distinct musical style. LOOΠΔ 1/3 sang about the thrill of first love and the sorrow of heartbreak. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE took the fans by surprise with their odd view of the world. In the process, LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE has placed themselves among the names in the iTunes charts worldwide, and in the Billboard top world albums chart, mix and matching to write their own organic story. Now, LOOΠΔ takes another step with the introduction of Yves to start building its last four-member squad. Yves asks a question in Eden. “Is it really a bad thing to disobey God?” If someone has already decided our fate, wouldn’t it be a better life to stand up and against that fate? Even if it’s not something grand such as God or fate, Yves sings that she will not surrender herself to any walls or glass ceilings she may have to face. The title track “new” is a song where Yves declares that she will be herself no matter what kind of hardships, pain, and frustration faces her. It is the first track released in the genre of Soultronica in Korea, with Yves’ confident voice laid on top of bold beats to prove LOOΠΔ’s new concept and quality. The music video for “new” was directed by DigiPedi. He captures fatal images of Yves, who takes a bite of the apple on purpose to be exiled to the earth. Just as Love&Live, Love&Evil, Mix&Match, and Max&Match have, LOOΠΔ shuffles and swaps words to toughen its Mobius strip to become one. LOOΠΔ Carol 2.0 In December 2016, 'The Carol' by HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul was released. For upcoming holidays in 2017, “The Carol 2.0” by ViVi, Choerry, and Yves is released. Total of nine members of LOOΠΔ have been introduced so far, including two units of LOOΠΔ 1/3 and LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE. Yves was recently introduced to Loonaverse, with her single 'new'. “The Carol 2.0” is performed by ViVi from LOOΠΔ 1/3, Choerry from LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, and Yves who escaped from Eden, to create a transverse unit named 'ViRryVes' in order to welcome the holiday season along with the fans of LOOΠΔ. LOOΠΔ Chuu LOOΠΔ’s each member with her own distinctive character encounters each other to build up the universe. The first member HeeJin started off by meeting HyunJin, which then led to introduction of HaSeul to make three. While the youngest member, YeoJin, and ViVi from Hong Kong join, LOOΠΔ 1/3 was complete. Love&Live, an album full with emotions of first crush, gets reversed to create Love&Evil, an album with pain of first break-up to wrap up the first chapter of LOOΠΔ 1/3’s career. LOOΠΔ creates another circle with LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE with girls who prefer to take charge in a relationship, Kim Lip, JinSoul, and Choerry. They mix and match through Mix&Match to the maximum level of Max&Match, while LOOΠΔ developed the depth of their music, visuals, and storytelling to the next level. We all wonder who the last member is going to be. The start of the new unit took off with Yves, and now the tenth member of LOOΠΔ, Chuu, reveals herself to bring a new wind into the universe of LOOΠΔ. The new single lets the fans take a peek into what JiWoo, who has already been a popular trainee among fans, had to go through to become ‘Chuu’, and her desire to be loved by Yves, who also has said in her lyrics, “my heart that wants to be like you gets colored, filled with you.” The titled track “Heart Attack” does not interpret the feelings of being in love in a serious way, but with Chuu’s own adorable emoticon-like ways. The music video has references to historical and fictional figures such as the artist Rene Magritte, Hans Christian Andersen’s short story “The Little Match Girl”, and John Appleby’s novel “Aphrodite Means Death”. When four girls who denied the garden of Eden gathers, the party begins. LOOΠΔ Won Each member releasing her own singles with distinct character to create their own universe, LOOΠΔ started with the introduction of HeeJin in October, 2016. With the debut of each additional member, and with formation of units under the name of LOOΠΔ, they grew along with their fandom all around the globe. LOOΠΔ 1/3, composed of HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul and ViVi, put together stories of innocence and excitement in the first crush of the girls in their music. Kim Lip, JinSoul, and Choerry formed LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE and take charge in their love. Each unit pursuing their music as independent groups, LOOΠΔ realized their idea of becoming one big group with many colors, and now, the eleventh member Go Won appears where Yves and Chuu have met after denying the Garden of Eden. Go Won’s titled track “One&Only” is about self-love. Even when it feels like the existence of oneself seems irrelevant in the world and may feel very little among others, Go Won sings, “it’s not a coincidence that I’ve met myself” and emphasizes how she met herself, ‘one and only’, is precious. Yves, Chuu and Go Won will soon meet the last piece of the puzzle to create their own universe of girls who escaped the Garden of Eden. LOOΠΔ Hye Since the debut of HeeJin in October 2016, LOOΠΔ has finally announced its twelfth member Olivia Hye to complete its line-up. With the largest scale and the longest period of debut promotion in the K-pop history, LOOΠΔ has been building its own universe carefully to build credibility in the quality of music and the trust in the team among fans. LOOΠΔ 1/3 has gone around the world to unite the girls, and released 'Love&Live' and 'Love&Evil' to show the process of transformation to explain the universe of LOOΠΔ for the first time. LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE gathered three odd girls to complete a big circle with colors as the central idea. Last four girls are remaining. Starting with Yves, Chuu and Go Won talk about their ego. The ego is seen as a girl who admires someone, or envies another. Sometimes, it starts from self-loathing or disappointment in oneself. However, they come to a realization that self-awareness is not decided upon or created by somebody else, but build by oneself by starting to love oneself. With novelty, excitement, and uniqueness. Although it may seem selfish, the process of completing one's ego with loving oneself is captured in the story. LOOΠΔ/yyxy Reveal Teaser Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye forms 'LOOΠΔ/yyxy', the third core unit of LOOΠΔ. Following the first unit LOOΠΔ 1/3, and the second unit LOOΠΔ/ODD EYE CIRCLE, the third unit LOOΠΔ/yyxy is composed of four girls who denied Eden, talking about the ego of the youth. Being in love, hurt, broken, but still stepping forward, they capture moments of youth to complete an ego. They declare neanthropic chromosome "yyxy", different to xx or xy chromosomes. LOOΠΔ/yyxy (feat. Grimes) Each one of the members have their unique identity as a solo artist, and the solo artists gather to form a unit. When the units finally gather, they create a world. LOOΠΔ 1/3 sang the excitement and expectations of the first love through ‘Love&Live’. LOOΠΔ/ODD EYE CIRCLE sang that love is not about waiting, but about stepping forward and taking action through ‘Mix&Match’. Finally, LOOΠΔ/yyxy sings about the love of youth so shiny to seem luminous, through ‘beauty&thebeat’. They decide to be truthful to their emotions in the moment, free of worries about what may come tomorrow. Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye, the members of LOOΠΔ/yyxy, have talked about their own self-awareness and ego in their solo releases. The ego takes them to admire or even be jealous of someone else, like many girls in their age do. Sometimes the story derives from self-hatred or disappointment. However, they all come to a realization that ego isn’t decided or made by someone else, but is complete by loving oneself. ;dal segno :The definition of ‘dal segno’ the title of the intro track is ‘return to segno’. The time of youth, which goes around and around in the same loop without their own intentions seemed like ‘dal segno’. In the loop, they find the light that lets them discover their own ego. ;love4eva (feat. Grimes) :E-TRIBE, the maestro of dance music known for producing SNSD’s ‘Gee’, and an upcoming production team ‘BADD’ have collaborated to produce the track where the members of LOOΠΔ/yyxy completed “love4eva” with their various voice colors and expressive emotions. Sudden encounter of a crush. They sing that it is not just a process to get the person to love you back, but their emotion itself is what is lovable and precious. :Also, the news that one of the hippest artists in the world, Grimes, will be featuring in the ttrack have raised a fervor in the pop scene around the globe. The beats lay on the start of the girls with blessing and grace by Grimes, the creator of her own musical universe. :The music video was shot exclusively in Budapest, Hungary with LOOΠΔ’s video director Digipedi. The director captures LOOΠΔ/yyxy’s process of completing their ego, which may be a ‘new’ ‘heart attack’ which is ‘one&only’ and ‘egoist’ in their own each way. ;frozen :“frozen” aurally mesmerizes the audiences with oriental story-telling on top of a westernized beats. The melodies of the verse start in the spring passes through summer, where it reaches the chorus and hits you like winter, until flowers bloom again. ;one way :“one way” actually is a track that has been kept aside for a long time to be used in a concept album titled ‘LOOΠΔ the Ballad’. ‘LOOΠΔ the Ballad’ which will be released in May 2019, is an album composed of ballad songs with the best melodies among many common ballad numbers. “one way” is a sneak preview for what is to come, through the emotional expressions in the voices of LOOΠΔ/yyxy. Yves opens with a dry voice as if she is standing alone in the silent desert, Chuu fills up the space with her voice full of moisture. Go Won’s crunchy voice and Olivia Hye’s voice with the duality of day and night, gather to complete one music. ;rendezvous 18.6y :18.6 years is the sidereal period of the moon. The coincidence of the girls becoming LOOΠΔ 1/3, YeoJin, LOOΠΔ/ODD EYE CIRCLE, and lastly LOOΠΔ/yyxy. And one fate. Meeting with fans who have recognized LOOΠΔ from even before the debut. Endless things such as these that can only be described as ‘rendezvous’. That is how rendezvous 18.6y becomes meaningful. : LOOΠΔ favOriTe :"favOriTe" was designed to be at its maximum potential when LOOΠΔ 1/3, LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOOΠΔ / yyxy, and YeoJin combine. At its maximum power for the first time, LOOΠΔ's lead single 'favOriTe' declares the signature sound of LOOΠΔ at its complete form. LOOΠΔ + ‘+ +’ represents the ‘plus plus’ effect LOOΠΔ 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, yyxy, and YeoJin gather to create. LOOΠΔ was born in its own universe with three uniquely structured teams. In other words, it was not designed as a group diving up into three units, but three teams were built to create one universe. LOOΠΔ 1/3 is a combination of girls present on planet earth. These girls portray the most realistic and practical sceneries that can easily be found on the streets or in school. HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul and ViVi start their stories in France, Japan, Iceland, and Hong Kong to become unified as one. : LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE places itself in between the earth and the cosmos. The beginning of ODD EYE CIRCLE was by looking at three moons (ODD). Mutative, or varietal, girls gather to form the ODD EYE CIRCLE, and show themselves by taking control in love relationships instead of waiting passively. LOOΠΔ / yyxy was also known as ‘Edenism’ as it was placed beyond the earth of 1/3 and the middle earth of ODD EYE CIRCLE, in the place where we call ‘utopia’. But, the girls of Eden decide to deny the rules of Eden to venture off on a forbidden quest to find their identities. The emotions of each girls, faith, hope, love, and anger gather to form a being named yyxy. : As the title suggests, the first track ‘+ +’ is a mash-up of the intro tracks of the albums by LOOΠΔ 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, and yyxy. : The titled track ‘Hi High’ is a song in the genre of Hi Energy, emitting positive energy that the gathering of the twelve members create. The desire to play hard-to-get is portrayed in the lyrics through the characters of each member. HeeJin says, “I don’t want to pass my love on to you so easily,” while HyunJin says, “because I’m that pretty girl,” and Choerry says, “I’m not playing hard-to-get but boys will be boys, watch out, watch out,” telling what is on their minds candidly. The high BPM like a high-speed sprint along with melodies pouring down, and splendid track arrangements forces the listeners to hold their breath and focus on the music. : The official music video of ‘Hi High’, directed by the visual director Digipedi, narrates how LOOΠΔ 1/3 meets ODD EYE CIRCLE, and how these girls unite with yyxy to soar to the sky, with countless visual symbolisms hidden in the scenes. : The lead-off single ‘favOriTe’ is the iconic signature sound of LOOΠΔ, completed with beats and synth stabs that previous girl-groups have never tried before. : ‘열기 (9)’, is a track that proves a point that even without aggressive tempo, the temperature of the music can become heated up by the fervor of the girls. Along with it, a track with commercial sound that grabs you like love at first sight, ‘Perfect Love’, and a musical suggestion for you to become brave through the luxury of imagination that everyone cherishes in a corner of their hearts, ‘Stylish’ complete +, the first album of LOOΠΔ with musical elements of LOOΠΔ 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, and yyxy. : LOOΠΔ, building LOONAverse with belief and certainty, finally gathers all twelve members and stands on their first stepping stone. LOOΠΔ X Coincidence meets coincidence in LOOΠΔ to make each other’s fate. HeeJin and HyunJin are real-life friends while HaSeul is like the mother of the team. YeoJin is the youngest sister of all. The team expanded its cells by family-like relationships. The only foreign member and an android ViVi gets introduced to become LOOΠΔ 1/3. ODD EYE CIRCLE was born at the opposite end. With the story of three moons gathering to form a full circle, Kim Lip, JinSoul, and Choerry decide to stand at the frontlines to save the world, under their slogan ‘Girl Front.’ Born in Eden the utopian land, LOOΠΔ / yyxy chooses to embrace the forbidden and leaves to find their own selves. Yves, the leader of yyxy, had “faith” in being born again with the song ‘new’. Chuu keeps her “hopes" up with her yearning towards Yves. Go Won “loves” her unique self. Olivia Hye shows “anger” towards the taboos of Eden. When all of their emotions gather, a Neoanthropinae genes of yyxy manifests. All of the units meet with YeoJin to add to the addition, resulting in their first EP + to announce the start of LOOΠΔ. At the ‘First full Moon of the LOOΠΔ new Year,’ LOOΠΔ starts their two-two-dimensional fusion with X. The intro track ‘X X’ foreshadows that the album is completed at the opposite side of where + is. The title track ‘Butterfly’ contains LOOΠΔ’s irreplaceable unique concepts. Mixing softness with dynamics, the track takes LOOΠΔ to another level with new beats and drops never heard in K-pop before, along with electronic sounds and melody. Shot in Iceland, Paris, and Hong Kong, the teasers of X started on first of January to unravel the stories behind the universe of LOOΠΔ. Under the slogan of ‘For All LOOΠΔs Around the World,’ it spread worldwide, to all LOOΠΔs of the world. LOOΠΔ causes a Butterfly effect through music for the listeners to gain courage, find oneself, and raise one’s voice. Anyone under influence, is another LOOΠΔ. LOOΠΔ’s visual director DIGIPEDI toured around 5 countries from 5 continents for LOOΠΔ’s Butterfly effects to capture the freedom and courage of girl worldwide in the music video of ‘Butterfly.’ ‘Satellite’ starts calmly, but as music flows and orbits, the layers stack to double the listeners’ excitement. ‘Curiosity’ is a dream-pop number that draws you in with its mysterious aesthetics. Colors’ has the LOOΠΔ universe dissolved into the track, desiring for each other’s colors and dye each other to become love portrayed with a drop beat. ‘Where you at’ was a previously prepared track along with ‘one way’ of yyxy in LOOΠΔ the Ballad album. It is a pop-ballad song with melodies so powerful that the members of LOOΠΔ memorized the whole song with just one listen. Additionally, in the limited edition of LOOΠΔ X CD’s, the very first hints to the next album are hidden in two bonus tracks, to arouse more curiosity and anticipation. LOOΠΔ collides fate into destiny to create coincidence. Category:LOONA